pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Mia and Tia
Mia and Tia are characters in Cars. ''Cars'' Mia and Tia, often refered to as "The Twins", are identical twin Mazda Miata sisters who are Lightning McQueen's self-proclaimed biggest fans. They are, however, quite fickle; after McQueen's disappearance, the twins suddenly become ardent fans of Chick Hicks. By the end of the movie, they are McQueen's fans once more, turning against Hicks after he deliberately caused The King to crash in the tie-breaker race. With McQueen, Mia and Tia eventually move to Radiator Springs, where they work as waitresses at Flo's V8 Cafe, as seen during the end credits. In a deleted scene on the ''Cars'' DVD, the twins were waitresses at Top Down Truck Stop that McQueen stopped at. "Mia and Tia haven't missed a race in over a year, but they'd be the first to tell you they're not race fans, they're Lightning McQueen fans! Painted in his signature red and covered in McQueen stickers, the girls scream like crazy when McQueen races, they scream like crazy when he poses for photos, and they scream like crazy all the way home just thinking about him.""Cars Finder" (supplementary material on Blu Ray Disc release of Cars). 2007. Blu Ray Disc. Walt Disney Home Entertainment, 2007. "McQueen's many daydreams of success have him seeing double, as Dinoco Blue is not only in his future, but also in the future of his two biggest fans, Mia and Tia. After all, they follow him wherever he's headed, and in his mind he's headed for the biggest sponsorship around." "Lightning McQueen's dreams of success are humble, really. Well, maybe at first -- but gone unchecked the houses get bigger, the fame more powerful and the lifestyle flashier. In his vision of the future everything is gold plated: his rims, his teeth and of course...his favorite fans!" "With Lightning McQueen missing in action his two biggest fans Mia and Tia were devastated, and that is when Chick Hicks swooped in to console them, loading them up with his own merchandise and a free Hostile Takeover Bank sponsored paint job. Mia and Tia begrudgingly accepted the offer, not because they're Chick Hicks fans, but because the color green complimented their eyes." "Now that Flo's V-8 Cafe is the watering hole for the who's who of the racing circuit, Mia and Tia have moved to town and quickly become Flo's most popular waitresses. After all, what better way to be close to their hero Lightning McQueen!" Cars 2 Mia and Tia make a very brief cameo in Cars 2, cheering as Lightning McQueen races by them at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix at the end of the movie. ''Cars Toons'' The twins appear in all the Cars Toons shorts, where they are usually depicted as being fans of Mater. Customizations Image:Mcqueenfansmiatia.jpg|'Lightning McQueen Fans Mia & Tia' Image:Chickhicksfansmiatia.jpg|'Chick Hicks Fans Mia & Tia' Image:Dinocomiatia.jpg|'Dinoco Mia & Tia' From Lighting McQueen's thoughts Image:Goldmiatia.jpg|'Gold Mia & Tia' From Lightning McQueen's thoughts Image:Waitressesmiatia.jpg|'Red Mia & Tia' Image:Mia tia RSM.jpg|'Dalmatian Mia & Tia' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:Nursemiaandtia.jpg|'Nurse Mia & Tia' From Rescue Squad Mater Image:Mater_fans,_mia_and_tia.png|'Mater Fans Mia and Tia' From Mater the Greater Elmaterdormiatia.JPG|'Mia and Tia' From El Materdor Image:Camomiatia.jpg|'Camo Mia and Tia' From Unidentified Flying Mater Image:Whitetiresmiatia.jpg|'Tokyo Mia and Tia with white tires and spoilers' From Tokyo Mater Image:Greentiresmiatia.JPG|'Tokyo Mia and Tia with green tires and spoilers' From Tokyo Mater Image:Wrestlingfansmiatia.jpg|'Wrestling Fans Mia and Tia' From Monster Truck Mater Image:Topdowntruckstopmiatia.jpg|'Top Down Truck Stop Waitresses Mia & Tia' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:Heavymetalmaterfansmiatia.jpg|'Heavy Metal Mater Fans Mia & Tia' From Heavy Metal Mater Image:moon mater mia tia.png|'White Mia & Tia' From Moon Mater Image:Mater private eye mia tia trailer.png|'Mia & Tia' From Mater Private Eye Quotes Trivia *Mia and Tia's license plates both say their respective name. *Mia and Tia, and several versions of them, have been released in the Cars Die-Cast Line. References Category:Cars Characters Category:Cars Toons Characters Category:Shorts Characters Category:Cars 2 Characters